The Time Traveling Ninja
by YozuLuv
Summary: Naruto is finally going to defeat Orochimaru, his injured and there's no where else to hide!....Until he diecdes to do a justsu that sends him back in time! O.O' Now Naruto has to fight monsters and travel through time in order to get back home!
1. Chapter 1

This is a Fan-Fiction Requested By BlackKira65 From GaiaOnline. I'm srry for the delay, as you may read I had medical problems. ^^' At any rate, here's your Fan fiction.

---

"All right!!!" Naruto yelled as he ran through woods. "We're Finally gonna get that Orochimaru!"

"Naruto, calm down, your too noisy," Sakura hit me on the head.

"Ow, Sakura, that hurt,"

"Then shut up, if you get careless now then we won't catch him."

"Yeah, Yeah I know but that's why I'm excited. We're this close to catching him finally." I jumped high in the trees, and landed on a branch further ahead.

"I understand you're excited Naruto, believe me I do," Kakashi said calmly but seriously. "But Sakura is right, don't lose focus, we still haven't caught him yet."

"Aw, you guys are no fun, aren't you excited Lee?" Naruto asked but looked around in confusion. "Huh? Where did Bushy brow go?"

Just then Lee like a whirling tornado caught up with them.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssss!" Rock Lee jumped in the air like Naruto did earlier. "I am extremely excited! Let's run faster!"

"Yeah, now you're talking!" Naruto and Lee took off.

"Wait, you two! We need to stick together! Who knows what Orochimaru has planned for us, even with a wounded leg he's still has Kabuto and still a treat," Sakura was too late.

---

"Lord Orochimaru, their catching up to us," Kabuto informed him.

"I know that," He gasped. "Hard to run with this injury," He stared at his leg. _Damn that Kakashi_

"If we could find a safe place, I could heal it."

"Fine," Orochimaru spit through his teeth, then a new idea, excited his mind. "Wait Kabuto, on second thought I have a different idea,"

---

"Hey what are they doing up ahead?" Lee asked.

Naruto squint his eyes as they came into a clearing in the forest. He could feel an enormous chakra wave coming from Orochimaru.

"Some kind of Jutsu, a really strong one, I'm not sure what it is,"

Orochimaru did multiple hand signs and concentrate. Kabuto saw them and cursed as he immediately threw kunai at them.

Both dodge and defend, Lee started to attack the silver murderer.

"Naruto," Bushy brow yelled. "Go after Orochimaru! Whatever he's doing, it isn't good!"

"Right!" Naruto yelled back, and started to run. The evil man's chakra started to form in some sort of circle in the air. Naruto couldn't tell, all he was worrying about was getting to his worse enemy.

Orochimaru release his handsign and smiled at the ninja. Then turn away and headed into the chakra vortex.

"Hey wait," Naruto went right in after him.

Lee pushed Kabuto with one of his powerful kicks.

"Naruto?"

The portal closed.

---

"Ugh…damn….what happened?" Naruto got up from the ground rubbing his head. A monster growled…..wait a monster!?

The blond looked up to find a tentacle-like monster, except I had a body of a white furred monkey.

"What the hell….? Naruto wondered.

"Hey Kid, move!" Someone barked at him.

Huh?

"I said move!"

Naruto's ninja instincts heard the familiar sound of a blade's whisper and quickly dodged.

"God dammit, who the hell do you think you are swinging sword!" He yelled at the attacker

"Well, who the hell are you getting in the middle of a fight like that?"

"Well, just happened to-," Naruto looked at his attacker, but was stunned at his appearance. He looked around Naruto's teen age, but he had waist long silver hair, wore a red kimono and wielding a long sword. But the most amazing feature was the dog ears on his head.

"Inuyasha, look out!" Another man with short black hair and a staff for a weapon, he looked like a priest.

When Naruto looked up, there was woman on a giant fire cat and a boomerang as a weapon. And a little fox kid hiding in the brush.

The Monkey-Monster lifter its tentacles and tried to attack again.

Naruto and dog-guy guy jumped out of the way.

"Dammit, what in hell's name is going on,"

Just then Naruto's ninja's skills kicked in. He heard some rustling in the trees and some desperate panting. _Orochimaru_, he thought.

"Ah!" The silver dog guy got knocked in the gut and into a tree.

Should he go after Orochimaru, or help this guy out?

_Ah, shit_, he cursed.

Naruto took out some kunai and threw at the monster.

"Hey, you know it's not nice to hit people! Luckily, I showed up to save the day!"

"What the hell is this kid talking about?" The Silver dog looked at him stupid.

"What's this, you really think you can stop me?" The monster could talk. Wait, Monster don't talk!

The monkey monster swung at him, but Naruto dodged jumping in the air.

"Shadow Clone jutsu!"

Hundreds of Naruto's appeared and attacked the monster from all sides but every time they attacked, the monster's body would just grow back.

"Wow, he's going at it," The little Fox Kid stared at the fight.

"Yes, I think he's a ninja," The woman on the fire cat landed. "And a strong one at that, I didn't know ninja's did that,"

"Well, what ever the case, he's not doing a good job," The Silver dog jumped up to attack him. The Naruto Clones, at the same time, threw paper bombs at the monsters to distract it. It worked with the monster disoriented; the sword wielding dog finished him off. The guy's attack made scar upon the earth.

"Wow, nice attack," Naruto commented.

The dog man smirked, "That was nothing,"

"I thank you for helping us," The priest-guy came to greet him. The Boomerang lady and the fox kid followed him.

"But would you mind telling us who you are and how you appeared out of nowhere?"

"Oh, well I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I was tracking Orochi-Ah crap! I forgot!"

Naruto took off into the wood as fast as he could. How the hell did he forgot about Orochimaru! Dammit, he couldn't sense him anywhere. He's probably miles away by now.

"Hey Kid, Just who the hell are you?" The Dog eared silver man and his friends caught up to him and asked him.

"Well, I just-" Naruto finally looked around to where he was at.

Mostly Forest, hardly any people out here but he saw a town in the near distance. They were dressed and acted so old fashioned. No buildings, no electricity or Hokage buildings or even other ninjas.

Where the hell is he?


	2. Chapter 2Shippo Part 1

Shippo sat in Kagome's lap and looked at their newest visitor, some blonde boy, around Kagome's age, wearing black and orange clothes.

He claims that he's not from here, and that he's looking for someone named Orochamuru. He's some evil snake guy, that rapes and kidnaps little boys.

Shippo gulped, _Do little fox boys count?_

"So, if you don't belong there, how'd you get here?" Kagome asked. Night had taken over, and we were staying an abandoned house, the fire shadows flickered off his face, highlighting the strange whisker marks on his face.

"I don't know, the basturd did some sort of high level jutsu, creating a hole in the air, and he jumped in. Me, being the courageous ninja that I am, jumped in after him. Whatever that guy had planned, it's not gonna be good." The ninja closed his eyes and was deep in thought. "After that, I saw that you guys needed help, and then I lost him afterwards,"

We all were silent for a minute.

"Well, just so you know," Inuyasha sat there being stupid. "I could smell that guy's blood trailing in the forest,"

The ninja sat there dumbstruck then in a second was yelling, "WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT!!!! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!?!?!?! LET'S GO LOOK FOR HIM NOW!"

"Hey don't look at me, and the trail is gone now! He's your enemy, why can't you track him!"

"Because he's not that easy to track! And you're the one with the bloodhound nose, you stupid mutt!"

"Well, at least I can track him, you're useless orange-boy!"

"My name is Naruto! Na-ru-to U-zu-ma-ki!"

"Well, Uzumuku-"

"UZUMAKI!"

"Would you two stop it! You're acting like 5 year olds," Sango commanded.

"Yay, Sango to the rescue!" I jumped up and cheered with pom-poms Kagome gave me.

"Now, just calm down, and maybe together we can figure this out," Miroku smiled.

The two idiots sat down, still mad.

Kagome yawned.

"You tired?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, she's awake and ready to do a 10 mile run," Naruto murmured.

"Shut up, you stupid ninja," Inuyasha retailed.

"Enough you two idiots," Shippo looked up at Kagome. "Can we figure this out later?" Shippo yawned.

"Might as well, we'll have to get up in the early anyway," She yawned again, and pretty soon everyone was yawning.

Shippo climbed into Kagome's sleeping bag. He watched as the ninja kid just lay on the floor and fell asleep in a few seconds.


	3. Village of Blood

Chapter 3- Search and Destroy

Shippo's POV

It was early morning and the orange idiot and the dog idiot were still fighting. It was going on nonstop, so the rest of us just tuned them out.

"So, how do you think we should deal with the ninja?" Sango whispered to Miroku.

"Well, other then arguing with Inuyasha, he doesn't seem to cause trouble, besides I have to admit his combat skills are unique and impressive. He might be able help us for the time being." Miroku frowned as the two started hit each other.

"That's true," Kagome agreed.

"But still, even if he is a ninja, those aren't skills I've ever seen before. I mean, those clone he created, I've seen ninjas make one or two of them at once but he created hundreds in less then a second. It's down right amazing." Sango whispered in what seemed almost anger.

"Maybe he's just gifted," I said staring at him.

"IM GONNA BEAT YOUR ASS YOU MUTT!!!!!!" He yelled at Inuyasha.

The rest frowned, "Maybe not," They all said at once.

"Hey," Naruto turned and looked back at us in disgust. "How long do we walk for?!?! This is boring!"

"We can do anything about Naraku escaping or about your Orochimaru for now, we'll just have to keep walking to the next town and see if anyone has seen anything." Miroku answered.

"So we're just going to go based on rumors?" Naruto frowned.

"Hey, it's the only lead we got, so you better deal for now," Kagome said.

"Yeah, orange boy, deal,"

"WOULD YOU SHUT THE &%* UP ALREADY?"

"You wanna fight Ninja boy?"

"Well, maybe I do?!"

As you see the sparks fly of the two morons, we all got bored, Kagome got annoyed.

"Inuyasha, sit boy," she ordered.

The Doggie slammed into the earth hard enough to shake it.

"Woah, cool, how'd did you do that?"

"Kagome, holds the power over the prayer beads on Inuyasha's neck." Sango said while walking past the crater in the ground, leaving the dog twitching.

"Cool," Naruto said. "Can you do it again?"

Kagome said it again, "Sit, boy,"

"Ah!" Inuyasha slammed further into the ground.

I think Kagome was starting to have a bit too much fun with the beads.

Sometime later, we reached a village that had been completely torn apart, like a hurricane had blown through, but on the ground were dead bodies and remnants of snakes. I looked at Naruto who had a face of pain and torment on his face.

"Oh my god," Kagome said wheeling her bike through the corpses.

"I don't think Naraku was responsible for this one," Miroku murmured.

"Orochimaru," Naruto stopped walking with his fist clenching and his head down.

"Naruto?" Sango turned.

"Orange boy?"

"OROCHIMARU," He yelled then took off with amazing speed, and for some reason I took off after him. I somehow had gotten attached to him in the short amount we spent together and seeing him so hurt like that made me angry too.

"WHERE ARE YOU? I KNOW YOU'RE SOMEWHERE NEAR HERE!" Naruto's face had drastically changed and somehow looked more like a wild animal then a human.

"I'LL KILL YOU! YOU BASTURD!!!" His voice was now twisted in anger and frighten me but still I went after him.

"Naruto, Shippo wait up!" Kagome called from behind. I looked back to see that we'd left them all in the dust. Even Inuyasha and Kilala who were running at top speeds. How was I running so fast?

"I WON'T STOP TILL I KILL YOU AND BRING BACK SASUKE-WAAAHHHH!"

"Naruto? AAH!"

Naruto and I had just fallen from really high cliff that was about 10000000 feet high, leading down to a dense, unforgiving FOREST OF TERROR!!!!

"Naruto, Shippo!!!!" Kagome looked over the cliff.

"No, Kagome it's too dangerous!" Inuyasha pulled her back.

"But Naruto and Shippo!" She pleaded.

"Naruto is a ninja and Shippo's a Demon, they wont go down easy,"

"For now, we need to help the village and then go west," Miroku and Sango caught up to them.

"West?"

"That's where the villagers described a man with a long tongue, a pale face and the power over snakes. From what Naruto told us, that's Orochimaru, they fell in the right direction, lets just hope they make it there safely,"

"Ya hear that Kagome," Inuyasha said looking at her. She nodded, but she still wasn't completely settled. After all, without Shippo's furriness by her side, she felt a little lonely.

A:N:~ Wow, I havent updated in forever o.o……srry about that for those who are still watching this story. I mostly do romance stories, so to do a non romance one is kinda…..boring XDDDD oh well, the story idea still interest me so Ill keep writing. The summer is coming up, so in about 6 weeks u might hear from me XDDD for now enjoy this.


End file.
